Aisha Campbell
Aisha Campbell is a fictional character from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV Show. She became the second Yellow Ranger, replacing Trini Kwan. She stayed until the end of the third season, when she was replaced by Tanya Sloan. She is portrayed by Karan Ashley. Character History Capture by Goldar Aisha Campbell, along with her friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, originally attended Stone Canyon High School. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were roller blading in the park in Angel Grove when they spotted Mr. Anderson, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with his son Jacob still inside. Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy Oliver were already racing after the stroller. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam immediately went into action and started roller blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Adam and Rocky gave her boast up, and Aisha went leaping after the stroller. Aisha and Kim stopped the stroller just in time. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky introduced themselves to Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Later, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam won and became the new champions. Lord Zedd had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldar appeared and used powerful lasers to captured Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Mr. Anderson, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Aisha removed a pin from her hair. She placed into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeded and got Rocky and Adam released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldar recaptured them, and then set a snake on them, who's bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Pink Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Billy. Aisha and her friends witnessed this, so Tommy and Kimberly revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were brought before Zordon, who made Aisha, Rocky, and Adam swear to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identites. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers and would help in several occasions. Once, when Zedd's Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Aisha used her technical experience from working at a radio station to allow her to repair a device Billy made that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal. Becoming a Ranger When Rangers Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, Rocky, Adam and Aisha took their places on the team. Aisha became the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transfered to Angel Grove High and began to regularly hang out with the other Rangers. After the destruction of the Thunderzords and damaging of the Power Coins, Aisha received the Yellow Ninja Ranger powers from Ninjor, controlling the Bear Ninjazord and eventually the Yellow Shogunzord . Departure When Rita Repulsa's father, Master Vile, reverted time and transformed the Rangers into kids again, the Rangers were sent into different parts of the world to find the parts of the Zeo Crystal. On Aisha's quest, she was sent to a village in Africa that was in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had began to attack the villagers. Young Aisha met a young girl named Tanya Sloan, and managed to find her Zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than return to the team, Aisha stayed in Africa, offering to use her veterinary knowledge to try and help cure the aggressive wildlife. Young Aisha sent young Tanya back to the Command Center, in the state that they were then in, with the Zeo sub-crystal in her place, aware that she would alter the course of her family's history by doing so. Aisha regained her adult form when the crystal was reformed. The next and last time Aisha would be heard from was when she sent a letter and the tiki Auric to Tanya, who was living with the current Pink Ranger, Aisha's friend Katherine Hillard, much the same way Kimberly lived with her before. Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Griffin Thunderzord *Bear Ninjazord *Yellow Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin **Bear Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers *Power Beams (Movie) *Yellow Ninja Ranger *Metallic Armor *Yellow Shark Cycle Trivia * Aisha was the first African American Yellow Ranger, followed by Tanya Sloan and Katie Walker. * Aisha is also the first Bear Ranger (after receiving her Ninja Power). The second was Summer Landsdown (Power Rangers R.P.M). * If Aisha had stayed Power Rangers Zeo she would have had a skirt in her costume. See Also Daim Tribe Knight Boi